Reisei to Hakunetsu
Reisei to Hakunetsu (冷静と白熱, Incandescent and Calm) is the 9th track to the album Shitenhoji Super Stars. Lyrics Kanji= アタマ沸騰させちゃ　うまくことは運ばない いつもノボせてくるほどに気持ちをさませ 中途半端な　勝利は邪魔だ 甘ったるい称賛に　うかれてたくないなら you must be calm 高ぶる思いを　なだめるように 深く息吐き　目をとじろ Passion & cool 冷静と白熱 ガチで ぶつかれば　情熱は　凍てつく太陽になる とけて燃え上がるのは　はるか先のゴール oh 完璧じゃなくちゃな　未来はここじゃない 勝ちをいそぎたいとあせり　近道探す そんな誘惑は俺にだってボロボロある だけど不安で　走って戻る　手に入るはずの力 どっかで落としているはずだから 逆向きの景色　もがきながら 種をもう一度　見つけてく Passion & cool 冷静と白熱　ガチで ぶつかった　音が今　激しい鼓動を刻む 100年じゃとても足りない夢を見るんだ oh むやみに鳴らすな　絶頂(ピーク)はここじゃない Passion & cool 冷静と白熱　ガチで ぶつかれば　情熱は　凍てつく太陽になる 100年じゃとても足りない夢を見るんだ oh 完璧じゃなくちゃな　未来はここじゃない |-| Romaji= Atama futtō sase cha umaku koto wa hakoba nai itsumo nobo se te kuru hodo ni kimochi o samase chūtohanpa na shōri wa jama da amattarui shōsan ni ukare te taku nai nara you must be calm takaburu omoi o nadameru yō ni fukaku iki haki me o tojiro Passion & cool reisei to hakunetsu gachi de butsukare ba jōnetsu wa itetsuku taiyō ni naru toke te moeagaru no wa haruka saki no gōru oh kanpeki ja naku cha na mirai wa koko ja nai kachi o isogi tai to aseri chikamichi sagasu sonna yūwaku wa ore ni datte boroboro aru dakedo fuan de hashitte modoru te ni hairu hazu no chikara dokka de otoshi te iru hazu da kara gyaku muki no keshiki mogaki nagara tane o mōichido mitsuke te ku Passion & cool reisei to hakunetsu gachi de butsukatta oto ga ima hageshii kodō o kizamu 100 nen ja totemo tari nai yume o miru n da oh muyami ni narasu na zecchō (pīku) wa koko ja nai Passion & cool reisei to hakunetsu gachi de butsukare ba jōnetsu wa itetsuku taiyō ni naru 100 nen ja totemo tari nai yume o miru n da oh kanpeki ja naku cha na mirai wa koko ja nai |-| English= If you let yourself get pissed off, things don't go well Calm down your feelings that are always rushing to your head Half-hearted victories are only in the way If you don't want to be in high spirits for getting sweet praises, then you must be calm To soothe your excited feelings take a deep breath and close your eyes Passion & cool, your honest calmness and heat If you let them clash, your passion will be like an icy sun burning and melting is the goal far in the distance, oh The future that must be perfect is not here Wanting to win fast and looking for a shortcut in a hurry Even I have such temptations countless as the rain But I run back feeling anxious, because the power I should have got I must have dropped it somewhere along the way While I struggle with the reverse scenery I will find the seeds once again Passion & cool, my honest calmness and heat the sound of them clashing is now cutting through my intense heartbeat 100 years are definitely not enough for this dream I'm watching, oh The unnecessarily sounding peak is not here Passion & cool, your honest calmness and heat If you let them clash, your passion will be like an icy sun 100 years are definitely not enough for this dream I'm watching, oh The future that must be perfect is not here Navigation Category:Music Category:New Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics